


Heart Whisperer

by TheGingerSnap



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingerSnap/pseuds/TheGingerSnap
Summary: Iris is ecstatic to have Asra back from one of his trips, fluff ensues.





	Heart Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> a disgustingly sweet drabble between Asra and my MC Iris
> 
> have fun
> 
> also on tumblr: https://nugsalot.tumblr.com/post/167217807979/ive-never-posted-my-writing-before-but-i-wrote

“I missed you” Iris said, running her fingers through Asra’s fluffy curls. A grin took over his face as he sat up

“I missed you too. But we weren’t always apart.” He said, taking her hand in his, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Iris smiled, a giggle spilling out of her mouth. She blushed and he leaned in to steal a quick kiss.

“It’s just not the same.” She said after he settled back, his chin resting on her chest. “It’s not home when you’re not here. The shop knows when you’re not here. Or maybe my own magic influences it. Either way. We all miss you”

“I’m happy to be home then” He said, laying his head down to listen to her heartbeat. He’d made a habit of it, but Iris surely wasn’t going to complain.

“Is it telling you something interesting?” She asked, letting her fingers travel back through his curls as before.

“Hm. Mhmm. Oh?” He said, pretending to be listening to a conversation. Iris laughed, her chest shaking Asra’s head. He lifted his head and slid up to meet her lips. She hummed in approval and the kiss deepened. Iris put her hands on his cheeks when he pulled away.

“It was telling me I needed to do that.” He said, reaching up and holding one of her hands to his face.

“The great Asra: magician and heart whisperer” She said, kissing him on the nose.


End file.
